Ocean Views
by Aleego
Summary: A one shot about a phone conversation that Drakken and Shego have that gets a little personal. Rated M for sexual situations. Drakken/Shego pairing. Inspired by fanart by midnightcaptions that I seem to not be able to link. Check out midnightcaption's art on Tumblr.


This is a Drakken/Shego oneshot inspired by fanart by midnightcaptions. Check out midnightcaptions on Tumblr!

Huge thank you to GothicThundra for editing this fic for me and adding some beautiful extra details! Check out her fanfics!

Rated M for sexual situations.

* * *

Drakken sat watching the water in a daze. His nightmares and the silence of the lair were making him even more restless. He looked at his phone and dialed the only person he knew might answer. If only because he signed her paychecks. He watched Shego's name light up as he pressed his call button.

Shego herself was, at the moment, enjoying the rich warmth of Greece in her private cabana lounge. The smell of the salt air, while intoxicating, was even more rich by her own intoxication. She sipped her drink and let out a relaxed sigh. Her phone buzzed and she groaned as she picked it up. She knew who it was without reading it.

"Hey Dr. D."

"Shego..." He trailed off quietly.

Shego raised a brow. If she didn't know any better... he sounded... lonely?

"What's the problem? Can't sleep again?" she put down her drink and took her sunglasses off.

"I fell asleep at seven, watching that dance show I like. Only slept until midnight," he responded.

Shego rolled her eyes.

"Dr. D. You've got to get over those dance shows. You sleep through them cause they are so incredibly boring, Then when you can't sleep at night you call me and make it my problem."

"Well then, since I'm a problem…" Drakken muttered, offended.

"Settle. I'm here. If I ignore you I'll never hear the end of it when I get back home." She laughed with playful sarcasm.

Drakken relaxed. She was messing with him. Not actually bothered with the phone call.

"How is the weather in Greece?"

"Gorgeous! I never want to leave!"

Drakken felt his relaxation vanish and his body tense again.

"Bu-But you're coming back, right?"

"Get over yourself, of course I'm coming back."

Drakken could almost hear Shego's eyes roll.

"Dr. D, what's gotten into you?" Shego asked, slightly concerned, but not worried enough to drop her usual sarcastic tone.

Drakken grumbled meaningless words against his pillow as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He looked out at the sea and watched the moon reflect off the peaceful waters before he caved and responded.

"I had a nightmare."

"And?" She scoffed.

"You're so insensitive sometimes Shego," He pouted.

"Drakken. Call your Mama if you want someone to baby you."

Drakken felt a shudder go down his spine at the thought of calling his mother.

"I can't talk to mother about this, It's personal."

"Kay, then I don't know, get a girlfriend or something." She responded, sounding uninterested. She leaned back against the cabana frame, sighing.

"Shego! That's mean. You know what happened with Amy just a few months ago."

"Calm down, you barely knew the woman."

"I proposed to her."

Shego fought back any snarky remarks she could really say as she responded.

"Maybe that should teach you a lesson. You had a crush on her. You hadn't dated her, never kissed her, you'd never had sex with her! How would you even know if she was the one for you to marry like you so desperately claimed?"

Alright, so some of the snark hadn't been fought off.

"Shegooo," Drakken whined, "It's not about the physical for me you know that. It's about what's inside. And I thought Amy was very sensitive and loving... and the evil monster making was also a perk."

"Ugh. Not about the physical?" Shego scoffed. "Okay. Tell that to the robot girls you've made if it's not about the physical. You have a type. And it's not Amy."

"My BeBe's were obedient and spoke well of me," she could feel his aggravation, "Unlike you."

"Me, obedient? Please. That would never happen. You knew that when you hired me."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not infinity! And if the mind control had only worked…"

Shego's eyes narrowed and her grip tightened on the phone.

"Dr. D. I am about to hang this phone up."

"No, Shego don't go." Drakken sounded desperate and sad.

"Fine, if you stop being so pathetic. Here. I've been reading this magazine, I'll distract you from your nightmare, whatever it was about."

He nodded, but she only heard his silence, took it as compliance, and continued speaking.

"A quiz to find your relationship type," She read aloud, "Question one: …"

Drakken played along with Shego's quiz. As to not be alone, if for nothing else.

…

"Question number five," Shego continued, thoroughly enjoying Drakken's discomfort, "My ideal place to have sex would be-"

"Shego. I hate this quiz," Drakken snapped, "I don't want to think about silly things like sex... I'm going to be alone forever."

Noticing that his tone had become serious, Shego stopped reading and tossed her magazine down.

"Was that what your nightmare was about? Being alone forever?" Shego asked, genuinely curious.

"Shego," he huffed, "I am handsome, evil, and a genius…I'm rich-"

"Rich?" Shego chuckled, "Don't push it-"

"I have money!" he yelled, frustrated.

"Only when I steal it for you." Shego smirked.

"Fine!" He growled under his breath, annoyed at her. "Anyway. A handsome, evil, genius such as myself shouldn't be single. Yet, here I am," his confident rant tapered off, as he ran out of steam. "I should have made time for the singles cruise last year. I'm not getting any younger…" His voice dropped and he sounded disappointed.

"Dr. D I thought you weren't invited to the singles cruise?" Shego questioned, though not intending to mock.

"Nghhh…Shuuuut–" Drakken yelled through the phone.

His rant didn't continue and she could hear him breathing heavily. By the sound of it, he seemed to be trying to calm himself down. A ringing silence went through the phone. Shego thought about hanging up but for some reason she stayed on the line. Her finger ghosted over the end call button. She had no idea why she hadn't hung up on him yet. Suddenly, Drakken's voice returned.

"Shego," his voice was softer than she'd ever remembered hearing it, "I haven't been with a woman in almost... twenty years."

Shego was taken aback by his statement. The softness vanished as he continued.

"Don't mock me."

She felt the corner of her lip twitch into a half smile. Something about his confession made her heart flutter... a sudden warmth spread through her. He had just told her one of his deepest secrets... had vented his most intimate concerns. She bit back the smirk that wanted to take over her face. She might take advantage of the mock window later... but in this second. No. She was lost in the moment. The warm sun, the shared ocean view she knew he was probably looking at... the intimate confession. It was almost... sexy.

"So. You we're settling for Amy." It was between a question and a statement.

"No…" Drakken paused. "I genuinely liked everything about her. I thought we could have had a real connection. I don't have that with... anyone."

"You have me."

Shego pursed her lips, not believing the words she had just let slip out of her mouth.

"Well. Yes." Drakken sputtered, caught off guard as much as she was by her words. "I suppose I do. It's good to have an evil family."

Shego could picture his dopey grin in his words and she couldn't help but smile. Something came over her that caught her even more off guard. A wave of emotions and arousal she normally wouldn't entertain. She imagined him smiling alone in their darkened lair thinking about their "evil family," while staring at the moonlit waters from his bedroom window… Shego ran her fingers through her hair nervously and trailed her fingertips down her stomach and all the way down to her inner thighs. She rested her hand there for a moment, pausing. Thinking. Drakken couldn't see her. There was no harm. She pulled her black bikini bottoms to the side slightly, making enough room to slip a finger inside herself. She moved her finger in and out a few times and exhaled deeply.

She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling. Her voice continued on its own whim.

"If you did have a woman, what would you want to do to her?"

She heard a surprised breath of him snapping back to the fact they were on the phone. It was silent for longer than she really noticed. Apparently he had been lost in his thoughts before she spoke.

"Um…Shego? Did I hear that question right?" His voice sounded nervous and quiet.

"Tell me what you would do to the woman... who deserves you. The woman who you choose to be your evil other-half."

Drakken blinked at his phone. Suddenly he felt very warm, his stomach knotted with nerves at Shego's questioning. He wasn't sure if Shego was looking to mock him or if this was a serious question. He was intrigued either way. He looked around in thought and found himself unbuttoning his lab-coat that he'd yet to take off. His mind focused on a swirl of visions but nothing locked in.

"I'm not sure," he concluded.

"Dr. D, you're hopeless!" Shego's frustrated voice rang out through the phone.

Drakken looked at the phone and opened his mouth with no response, but Shego continued... in almost a whisper.

"What would you do to the woman of your dreams?"

Drakken listened to her words and could pick up on a labored sound... perhaps Shego was flustered, he thought. His mind spun with a series of concerns at this. What was she doing? What were her intentions with this conversation? He swallowed hard and pulled his nerves together. His chest was pounding at what he hoped this conversation was, but he needed to make sure.

"Are you being sweet or sarcastic right now?" He asked, nervously.

A warmth was taking over his body as he thought about her question again. He found himself unbuttoning his pants to release the sudden restriction of physical discomfort that was forming.

"Both." Shego responded, her voice carrying a bit more of a seductive tone to it than she was intending.

The evil grin on her face may have not been seen by Drakken, but she knew he could tell it was there. She could almost tell in his breathing that she was making him nervous and uncomfortable even more. She knew sweat was probably running down his neck. He may have been slightly annoyed with her, but his labored breathing made her know that wasn't all she was doing to him.

"Dr. D," she purred into the phone, "Tell me."

Perhaps she'd drank more at lunch than she thought.

Drakken swallowed hard as he closed his eyes to imagine what he would try to describe.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat and he sounded awkward, "My fantasy? We've just pulled off a complicated and evil scheme... She looks at me with pride…She knows I am the most evil and brilliant man in the world... She knows... and she wants me. She wants all of me."

His voice was disappearing inside the fantasy and he was lost in his own thoughts. He hadn't noticed when it had happened, but his pants were now down around his knees, and he was stroking himself steadily, as he focused on Shego's voice. He looked out over the vast dark ocean, feeling for her in the distance.

"You're so evil, Dr. D," Shego breathed into the phone.

His full attention returned to the person on the other end of the phone and he moaned a slight gasp of approval. His hand picked up pace as he closed his eyes and continued on with his fantasy.

"We disappear into my bedroom, I lift her across the moat and lay her upon my velvet bed sheets. Brushing her long hair out of her face, I kiss her deeply as she speaks my evil praises. I kiss down her neck as I slowly take her clothes off," he continued. "She's beautiful and evil. The perfect villainess. My Supreme Queen for my evil kingdom."

Shego's smirk grew as she listened to Drakken detail his silly romantic fairy tale of the celebration of his evil kingdom. _His fantasies would go like this._ She thought, amused. She had half a mind to interrupt and mock him, but she was weirdly interested to hear what he would say next. She adjusted her fingers inside of herself, and sighed with pleasure into the phone. She desperately wanted more, but this would have to do. She bit her lip in frustration and focused in on Drakken's story.

"Our bodies melt together in ecstasy-" Drakken continued, his voice smooth and focused as he was lost deep in his visualization.

"For the first time in 20 years, let it be known to the world you've taken over, that you finally get laid." Shego interrupted with a chuckle.

Drakken's face blushed red with humiliation but he was too turned on to stop what he was doing. He brushed off the swipe she'd made at his 20 years of celibacy, and decided to instead focus on her voice as she continued to speak.

Shego felt smug as she fed into his fantasy. "Her beauty -astounds you. Her hair is softer than anything you have ever touched, and smells even more divine than you could have imagined. The victory of taking over the world is yours and now the victory of her body entangled with your own is even more rewarding."

Drakken accidentally moaned into the phone at her heard these words come out of Shego's soft lips... _Her soft lips? _Drakken realized this entire time he had been fantasizing about Shego. She was the woman he was visualizing. His partner in crime. His day to day confidant. His face flushed redder but he stroked harder, melting into the euphoric feeling of Shego's voice, visualizing her touches, and feeling them as if they were real.

"Shego…" He moaned into the phone.

Shego was entirely wrapped up in herself, pleasing her own body. She heard his moans but yet they didn't register as something out of the ordinary. She was imagining Drakken kissing her, caressing her, touching her in places she longed to be touched but hadn't acted on those needs in what felt like years. What was she waiting for? Someone to come and sweep her off her feet? Where did this desire for Drakken even come from? Had she been waiting for Drakken the whole time? No. This was merely a side effect of two people who spent too much time together. They were both just sexually frustrated. That's what this was. Upon convincing herself that there was nothing more to this than her own body's needs being fulfilled, she let her thoughts cease and she slipped into pure enjoyment…

Drakken's fingers slid up and down over his erection, while he held the phone between his shoulder and ear, still talking to Shego.

"I'm holding her face down to the bedsheets, she's arching her back in pleasure and I'm kissing down the sides of her neck…she flips us over and finally she's on top and she's looking me in the eyes. Her beautiful green eyes shining with longing for me, and she kisses me passionately."

Shego visualized every word Drakken spoke. She had been doing a really good job of keeping silent and not leading onto what she was doing, at least vocally, but as she came onto her fingers she gasped aloud. Her walls contracted and the feeling of relief and pleasure that washed over her forced out a moan of gratitude. It was loud enough for Drakken to hear … and this little noise, this small confirmation of acceptance was enough to push him over the edge.

"Shego…" He gasped softly and lovingly, picturing his hands running though her hair as he came inside of her.

A silence followed. Neither of them knew what to say or do.

"I think I can sleep now." Drakken finally said.

"Yeah. I have a massage in 20 minutes... I better get going." Shego said casually, "Night Dr. D."

"Goodnight Shego."


End file.
